wwe vampire romance
by jalicia
Summary: jayla rose is a typical girl who is in love with brock lesnar but when he disappears she is heartbroken. standing out by the cemetery gates she is drawn into the magical life of vampires and brock lesnar is one of them. what will happen when she finds him, pale and with fangs, will they fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

I did believe in the unknown like vampires, i never thought i could meet one. It was typical for me to feel uneasy near new surroundings. I never thought to be uneasy outside the cemetery gates. Peering in i saw row after row of tombstones and tombs.

It's been 3 weeks since brock lesnar disappeared. The cemetery was drawing me. Of course i loved it but at night no i didnt . i finally open the gate and went in. i felt scared; who knows what walks in the dark.

I thought there was no one here until i heard a yell in the mausoleum.

I slowly walked to the grand building the doors were slightly open. I got closer and peeked through the cracks. I saw a figure lying in the floor. I saw a tattoo of a sword i gasped it was brock. I ran into the mausoleum. I kneeled down where he was. He was really pale ; i honestly thought he was dead, i put a hand on his chest to make sure he was alive.

He was very still, panic ripped thru my heart, i slowly put my lips on his to breath air into him when i felt air from him i jumped back. His eyes fluttered i sighed, i slowly made my way to him; i sat beside his still body. He was breathing shallow breaths. When suddenly he grabbed my hand; i fought back a scream; his grasp was strong. I put my hand over my mouth so i wouldn't scream, even though i loved him the strength in his hold was overbearing.

His eyes opened and he looked around. He slowly got up and he saw me his eyes were different he slowly brought me to him he smiled. I saw two sharp fangs in his mouth. I started crying, the man i loved was dead; really truly dead or undead. Then suddenly i felt pain in my head and i blacked out.

I heard voices; three voices i couldn't open my eyes; i felt like i was in someone's lap. I open one eye, i saw two men i didn't know , the first one looked like a royal nobleman with fancy clothes and shiny black. The second one looked ancient like he was a thousand years old. But with warm eyes he was dressed in a shirt and dress pants and with a robe. I was laying in brock's arms; his hold protectively around me; i shut my eyes so i could hear.

" he knows he has to bite her now" the royal one said, i heard a hiss from the ancient one.

"Damien; only if he wants her; as his mate not to kill her; you known the law better than i" the ancient one hissed. I felt a shiver run up my spine.

"Sumun, she found him; i watched the panic build inside her when she found him" i opened my eyes and they looked at me.

"Ah she's awake, we'll let her decide" sumun said.

Let me decide what? My eternal damnation? Of being eternally bonded to the man i loved; i'll say yes.

"Decide to become undead?" sumun looked at me he wanted an answer.

"My answer is yes...i'll do it". Damien didn't seem pleased with my answer, brock didn't seem unhappy with my answer.

" then we'll have a convenient ceremony meaning a wedding to join you two together" sumun declared; the he turned to brock " give her to me, i'll keep her safe until the time comes, you are in no shape to be near a human quite yet." brock twitched just a little bit then he sighed and slowly gave me to sumun. The old vampire took me carefully in his arms like i was a small child. I looked at brock my eternal mate to be. He wasn't as pale like earlier. His eyes were back to normal, he smiled at me.

I lay in a empty tomb sumun picked for me; i lay with my eyes closed; i wondered what it was like to die and be undead to never known what a beating heart felt like. I had so many questions. I heard a knock and the door opened sumun appeared he looked so ancient and wise maybe he could answer some of my questions.

"Sumun may i ask you a question?" sumun looked at me and nodded.

"What's it like, being bitten?" sumuns looked at me now with sad eyes.

"It is the worse pain that any human has endured; the venom takes a whole day to kill the mortal body while it its transforming into a new vampire" sumun smiled " but you are being bitten as a mate; yes it will hurt; but after you will love no man, nor no one as much as you will love your mate, you are bonded for all eternity.

I smiled; i would crave brock for all eternity; it made.

"Sumun what is a convenient ceremony?" sumun eyes sparkled.

"It is a joining or a mortal


	2. Chapter 2 the wedding

I did believe in the unknown like vampires, i never thought i could meet one. It was typical for me to feel uneasy near new surroundings. I never thought to be uneasy outside the cemetery gates. Peering in i saw row after row of tombstones and tombs.

It's been 3 weeks since Brock lesnar disappeared. The cemetery was drawing me. Of course i loved it but at night no i didnt . i finally open the gate and went in. i felt scared; who knows what walks in the dark.

I thought there was no one here until i heard a yell in the mausoleum.

I slowly walked to the grand building the doors were slightly open. I got closer and peeked through the cracks. I saw a figure lying in the floor. I saw a tattoo of a sword i gasped it was Brock. I ran into the mausoleum. I keeled down where he was. He was really pale ; i honestly thought he was dead, i put a hand on his chest to make sure he was alive.

He was very still, panic ripped thru my heart, i slowly put my lips on his to breath air into him when i felt air from him i jumped back. His eyes fluttered i sighed, i slowly made my way to him; i sat beside his still body. He was breathing shallow breaths. When suddenly he grabbed my hand; i fought back a scream; his grasp was strong. I put my hand over my mouth so i wouldn't scream, even though i loved him the strength in his hold was overbearing.

His eyes opened and he looked around. He slowly got up and he saw me his eyes were different he slowly brought me to him he smiled. I saw two sharp fangs in his mouth. I started crying, the man i loved was dead; really truly dead or undead. Then suddenly i felt pain in my head and i blacked out.

I heard voices; three voices i couldn't open my eyes; i felt like i was in someone's lap. I open one eye, i saw two men i didn't know , the first one looked like a royal nobleman with fancy clothes and shiny black. The second one looked ancient like he was a thousand years old. But with warm eyes he was dressed in a shirt and dress pants and with a robe. I was laying in Brock's arms; his hold protectively around me; i shut my eyes so i could hear.

" he knows he has to bite her now" the royal one said, i heard a hiss from the ancient one.

"Damien; only if he wants her; as his mate not to kill her; you known the law better than i" the ancient one hissed. I felt a shiver run up my spine.

"Sumun, she found him; i watched the panic build inside her when she found him" i opened my eyes and they looked at me.

"Ah she's awake, we'll let her decide" sumun said.

Let me decide what? My eternal damnation? Of being eternally bonded to the man i loved; i'll say yes.

"Decide to become undead?" sumun looked at me he wanted an answer.

"My answer is yes...i'll do it". Damien didn't seem pleased with my answer, brock didn't seem unhappy with my answer.

" then we'll have a convenient ceremony meaning a wedding to join you two together" sumun declared; the he turned to Brock " give her to me, i'll keep her safe until the time comes, you are in no shape to be near a human quite yet." Brock twitched just a little bit then he sighed and slowly gave me to sumun. The old vampire took me carefully in his arms like i was a small child. I looked at Brock my eternal mate to be. He wasn't as pale like earlier. His eyes were back to normal, he smiled at me.

I lay in a empty tomb sumun picked for me; i lay with my eyes closed; i wondered what it was like to die and be undead to never known what a beating heart felt like. I had so many questions. I heard a knock and the door opened sumun appeared he looked so ancient and wise maybe he could answer some of my questions.

"sumun may i ask you a question?" sumun looked at me and nodded.

"What's it like, being bitten?" sumuns looked at me now with sad eyes.

"It is the worse pain that any human has endured; the venom takes a whole day to kill the mortal body while it its transforming into a new vampire" sumun smiled " but you are being bitten as a mate; yes it will hurt; but after you will love no man, nor no one as much as you will love your mate, you are bonded for all eternity.

I smiled; i would crave Brock for all eternity; it made.

"Sumun what is a convenient ceremony?" sumun eyes sparkled.

"It is a joining or a mortal and vampire; a rare joining usually vampire to vampire. i haven't in 2000 years seen mortal marry a vampire; then to be on their honeymoon.¨

¨ wait i will have a honeymoon in pain?¨ sumun sighed and grabbed.

¨Brock decided to have the honeymoon before he bit ; he said that while you are ..you know; he shall bite you¨ that put a shiver down my spine. sumun also added

¨ i told him to be patient , to be calm he would be impulsive if he didn't take it slow¨

sumun grabbed my hand ¨ its time to get ready¨ he took me to the mausoleum to get into my wedding dress, it was long and silk: the colors were black and red, the silk had roses around the neckline; sumun left to let me prepare. a black lace ; red rose bouquet; i slowly slipped into the silk gown , i only had one thing on underneath the veil covered my face. Damien came to get me; i slowly grabbed the bouquet and Damien's hand.

the ceremony looked like a scene from a Gothic movie. i felt butterflies in my stomach, i slowly made my way to the aisle where brock was waiting, in a very nice outfit. he took my breath away


End file.
